The present invention relates generally to a hand held flag or pennant of the type used for parades, sporting events, political rallies, parties, company outings, or other festive occasions. The invention is specifically directed to hand held toy flags primarily for use by children.
A traditional hand held toy flag consists of a sheet of flexible material such as cloth, paper, or plastic fixed to a staff of relatively stiff or rigid material such as a wooden dowel or a plastic rod. When children run with a traditional flag or use the flag in a vigorous "horsing around" manner, there is a chance that injuries could occur to the user of the flag or to bystanders. Injuries such as a poke int he eye can also occur to bystanders during normal use of the flag such as waving the flag at a parade or sporting event in close proximity to other people. These and other difficulties experienced with prior art flags and pennants have been obviated by the present invention.
A principle object of the present invention is the provision of a hand held flag assembly which is substantially less hazardous to use that conventional hand held flag assemblies.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hand held flag assembly which is rigid enough to be waved effectively and soft and flexible enough to be substantially safer than conventional flag assemblies.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a hand held flag assembly which is made of a material that is non-toxic.